Nina Williams
Nina Williams is one of Tekken characters. She is sister and rival of Anna Williams mother of Steve Fox. She is one of 4 characters along with Heihachi Mishima, Paul Phoenix and Yoshimitsu who appeared in all tekken games and biological Biography Tekken 1 Nina is silent assassin. She learned assassination techniques from her father and Aikido from her mother. She was sent to assassinate Heihachi Mishima, the sponsor of the King of Iron Fist Tournement. Tekken 2 Nina ran away from her home in Ireland, becouse she hated her sister Anna. The unknown organisation paid her well to kill Kazuya Mishima. She agreed when she learned, that Anna work with Kazuya and she is his bodyguard. Her father Richard before his death asked her to stop battle with her sister but she refused. Nina entered to the King of Iron Fist Tournament 2 to kill Kazuya and defeat Anna. Tekken 3 In the last tournament Nina had to assassinate Kazuya, but her quarrel with Anna prevented her success. Then she was captured by Kazuya's corps and was used as guinea pigs in Boskonovitch's Cold Sleep #2 experiment. She was awakened by Tekken Forces and she sensed Ogre's presence. Nina was controlled by Ogre and she entered to the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3 to assassinate Jin Kazama. Tekken 4 After the King of Iron Fist Tournament 2 Mishima Zaibatsu used Nina in Cold Sleep experiment. After she awakened she suffered from cryosleep-incuded amnesia. After the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3 she escaped from the Mishima Zaibatsu and again became a contract assassin. She couldn't regain memories of Anna and her previous life. Only thing she could do was execute her contracts for money. One day Nina accepted the contract from the Mafia organisation. The target was Steve Fox world boxing champion. When she learned that he will be in the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 she entered to this. Tekken 5 In previous tournament Nina learned that Steve Fox was her biological son, but she felt nothing. Shortly after the Sindricate fell and left her with no purpose. Nina decided to meet Anna to try to recover her past. But when she saw her they started fighting. In the end they agreed to settle their rivalry in the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. Tekken 6 Nina finally defeat Anna in previous tournament. When Jin Kazama became leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu he recruited her as member his special forces, and she helped him in taking over the world. Nina entered to King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 to eliminate anyone who poses a threat to Jin. Gallery indeksnina.jpg imageseq.jpg imageseqh.jpg imagessister.jpg|Nina vs Anna Movies Category:Tekken Villains Category:Assassin Category:Murderer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Video Game Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Mother of hero Category:Criminals Category:Siblings Category:Anti-Villain Category:On & Off Villains Category:Parents Category:Friend of the hero Category:Maternal Villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Right-Hand Category:Military Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Playstation All Stars Villains